Question: Ashley has 21 mangos for every 24 bananas. Write the ratio of mangos to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $21:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $21 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{21}{24}=\dfrac{7}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is the ratio of mangos to bananas written as a simplified fraction.